


From Future

by FujoshiYldrm (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Some Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FujoshiYldrm
Summary: Adam wakes up in a forest and finds Arthur Morgan. Adam trying to help Arthur in every way possibile and manages to not get Arthur sick.He sees Arthur in a bad shape and he takes Arthur to camp. Everything is started to change. No one died, Adam is happy with how things is going but he needs to get rid off the rat. It's not gonna be easy.





	From Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first work and my english is not that great. If I misspell anything please tell me in the comments so I can fix it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Adam looked around as he ride with his horse.

Few minutes later there was a horse in the distant, Adam didn't see the owner he squint his eyes and stoped letting the horse come closer. His eyes went wide as he see Arthur. He get off his horse and run towards the horse. "Arthur!! You hear me?!" He yelled and toke Arthur off his horse "Stay with me Arthur!!" Arthur is heavy aganst him, he put Arthur back of his horse and he get on his horse, he started to move Arthur's horse followed them. "HYAH!" yelled Adam and his horse started to run.

Few minutes later he heard gun shots and a bullet whized next to his head. "God damn it!" He took his Carbine Repeater and aim at the Colm's man. "GO TO HELL!!" He screamed. A bullet sink into his right shoulder. It hurted like hell but he couldn't let them take Arthur! Adam shoot the last O'driscoll and he didn't lose his pace. He did know where is gang holding up so, he was riding there. He couldn't remember the name but he did know how to go there. 

When he come to the trees that hides camp, he tooked a deep breath. He rode in to trees hearing Charles say " WHO IS THERE?!". Adam gluped and "A-Arthur, he is not good. C-Colm kidnapped him, I found him a-and I bringed him."  
Charles holded his rifle to Adams head and yelled. "JOHN HELP ME WITH ARTHUR, PLEASE! DUTCH, ARTHUR HE CAME. SEAN, GET THIS MAN OFF HIS HORSE AND MAKE HIM TALK, LEARN EVERYTHING THAT HE KNOWS ABOUT US!"  Everyone come running some of them (inculeding Micah) are pointing their gun to him and Sean roughly grabed Adams arm and pulled him off his horse. Sean hold Adams arms behind Adam. Most of them looked to Arthur and helped him. Micah looked at him, this sneak he needs to die. "So Arthur ratted us?" Said Micah loudly. "No, he is not you Micah. I think you mistake yourself with him." Said Adam smiling. Micah looked at him motionless but Adam sees those eyes scared like a dog. "Sean, would you take our friend to table." Said Dutch with his cracked voice hearing Dutchs voice maked Adam smile. Sean shoved him towards to table. Adam hardly stand on his feet and try to keep the pace and sit to table. In front of him Dutch, Hosea and john is standing. I think I might die said Adam to himself. The happiens in Adams eyes are unseeneble.

"Who are you?" Said Dutch.

"M-My name is Adam." 

"What's your last name?" Said Hosea

"Jones. Adam J-Jones" Was it hot or just him?

The eyes are tearing his skin apart like bullets. He gluped.

"Did Arthur told you where camp is?" Asked Dutch

"No, Mr. Dutch" He did know what's his last name but he didn't say it.

"Then how do you know?" Asked Hosea

"I know a lot of things." He said then looked at Micah. Adam smirked and turned his eyes to Dutch again.

"Arthur didn't told me nothing besides that he loves his family." He looked right in to Dutchs eyes.

"Maybe the rat you're looking for is more obvious than what you think." Adam said. Hosea's hand find Dutchs shoulder and gived a little squeez.

"We can talk tomorrow." Said Dutch and get up. So many people is confused. Sean asked "What are we gonna do with him?" Hosea turned and "Keep your eyes on him if you get sleepy get Bill." He said and gone. Sean sitted him on the ground. Man I just washed these pants. These pants are my favorite. Adam tooked a shaky breath and looked over Arthur's place. Sean started to talk "Who are you mysterious Adam?"

"I'm Canadian,my Irısh friend."

"We are not friends" I love this mans accent "Whatever you say my friend." Susan come near him and "Dutch said you was wounded?" She said. And than he remembered the bullet wound on his right shoulder. "Yeah I am but I will be okay. Thank you." As soon as he said Miss. Grimshaw shoved the colth of alcohol to his wound. He screamed as the pain swallow him. Sean closed Adams mouth with his hand. The creaming was muffed, Adams hands and legs were tied so he couldn't do anything. Miss. Grimshaw taked knife looking thing and heated on top of the fire. Adams eyes widened and try to struggle, try to escape. "Stay put goddamn it" said Sean and hold him. Adam is looking to the heated knife, when knife come close to him he is trys to go back but Sean is behind him so he couldn't go that far. "No, please stop!" Said Adam loudly but Sean's hand made his voice muffled. Miss. Grimshaw put the heated knife in the wound and bullet fall to the ground. In this process Adam was screaming like hell, Seans hand griped harder and try to keep the screams down. Pain overwhelmed Adam, and his eyelids fall over his eyes.


End file.
